The Preschool Club Show
The Preschool Club Show is a programming block aired on Time Warner Cable Kids with hosts the television characters appearing LIVE everyday at the Schoolhouse Classroom. Special Guests' Appearances: Frances's Appearances: Frances appears at The Preschool Club Show for a visit. She first appeared this Thanksgiving and second appeared this Christmas. And she also appeared this Valentine's Day 2011 with TV characters. Caillou's Appearances: Caillou appears at The Preschool Club Show for a visit. He's appearing this Christmas 2006 to 2008. He appeared this Valentine's Day on "Love-a-lot Bear's Happy Valentine's Celebration!" Arthur's Appearances: Arthur appears at The Preschool Club Show for a special visit. He was first appeared this Thanksgiving 2006, 2007 and 2009. He also appeared this Valentine's Day 2011. His partners were D.W., Buster, Pal and Kate. Curious George's Appearances: Curious George appears at The Preschool Club Show for a visit. His frist appearance this Thanksgiving 2007, 2008 and 2009. He also appeared on "Love-a-lot Bear's Happy Valentine's Celebration!" with characters from TV shows. Clifford's Appearances: Clifford was appearing at The Preschool Club Show for a visit. He appeared this Valentine's Day 2009 and also for dogs week. He also appeared on the Time Warner Cable Kids special "Love-a-lot Bear's Happy Valentine's Celebration!" on February 14th 2011. His partner was Emily Elizabeth. Elmo's Appearances: Elmo appeared at The Preschool Club Show for a special visit. He appeared this holiday season 2009. He also appeared on Time Warner Cable Kids' Love-a-lot Bear's Happy Valentine's Celebration! Feburary 2011. Love-a-lot Bear's Appearances: Love-a-lot Bear first appeared at The Preschool Club Show for feelings week in 2008 & soon, Valentine's Day on Time Warner Cable Kids' Love-a-lot Bear's Happy Valentine's Celebration! special on Time Warner Cable Kids February 14th 2011. Love-a-lot's partners were Friend Bear & True Heart Bear. Ord's Appearances: Ord (Dragon Tales) appeared in 2006 and 2007 at The Preschool Club Show for a visit. Buster's Appearances: Buster makes an appearance at The Preschool Club Show in 2008. His partner was his best friend, Arthur. Baby Kate's Appearances: Baby Kate (Arthur) has appeared at The Preschool Club Show for a visit with Pal.﻿ Pal's Appearances: Pal (Arthur) has appeared at The Preschool Club Show for pets week in 2007. Snook's Appearances:﻿ Snook (It's a Big Big World) has appeared at The Preschool Club Show in 2006, 2007 to 2008. The Puppets' Appearances: The puppets (Rexy, Teddy, Gilbert and DeeDee) appeared in 2006 for a visit and appeared on Love-a-lot Bear's Happy Valentine's Celebration! on Time Warner Cable Kids. Mr. Noodle's Appearances: Mr. Noodle (Elmo's World) has a special visit at The Preschool Club Show for Valentine's Day on February 14th 2011. Super Why's Appearances: Super Why has appeared at The Preschool Club Show for a visit. His first appearance for Independence Day of the Fourth of July this 2009 and he appeared for Valentine's Day in 2011. Toopy and Binoo's Appearances: Toopy and Binoo makes an appearance at The Preschool Club Show for a visit on April 5, 2011. Grover's Appearances: Grover appeared at The Preschool Club Show for some super healthy hero weekend in 2008. His partner was Telly Monster. Oscar's Appearances: Oscar would appear at The Preschool Club Show for some Earth Day fun in April 2009. Funshine Bear's Appearances: Funshine Bear (Care Bears) is appearing at The Preschool Club Show for some Summer Vacation in July 2007. Funshine's partners were Share Bear, & Bedtime Bear. Grumpy Bear's Appearances: Grumpy Bear would appear for some weather weekend at The Preschool Club Show in 2010. Grumpy's partners was Cheer Bear, & Tenderheart Bear. Wish Bear's Appearances: Wish Bear appears at The Preschool Club Show. She first appeared in 2010 for Christmas and New Year's Eve from December to January. Her partner was her wishing star, Twinklers. Oopsy Bear's Appearances: Oopsy Bear appears at The Preschool Club Show for doctors week in May. He first appeared in 2011. WordFriends' Appearances: The WordFriends (Dog, Duck and Pig) from WordWorld appearing at The Preschool Club Show April 2011 for some Build-a-Word-a-thon. Dog has appeared Valentine's Day 2011. ﻿